


The one where Lydia's trying to show Scott

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirty Lydia, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia... Scott... Yeahh... I suck at summaries /.\</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Lydia's trying to show Scott

Scott was sitting with Lydia during lunch, Allison and Isaac in the closet down the hall having sex and Stiles on his phone with Derek, because Derek and him were now the bestest of friends.

"Scott," Lydia said.

Scott looked to her.

"Did you see that new Thor movie?" She asked.

Scott brightened and nodded, starting to talk about it.

She sighed, interrupting his words before he began. 

"Let me guess, you haven’t?" He asked.

"No one to go with," She shrugged, pushing her salad around.

"Ask Allison, or Stiles," Scott suggested, trying to be helpful and make her feel better. All she did was stare at him like he had a second head, before she rolled her eyes. 

"What?" Scott frowned.

"Stiles would never put his phone down, do you see how glued to it he is?" She waved her hand at Stiles, thumb in his mouth while he bit back a smile at something on the screen.

Scott winced. “Yeah… it seems Stiles and Derek are closer the farther apart they are.”

"And Allison’s too busy now a days, doing ‘things’." Lydia sighed.

"I’m sorry," Scott told her, "but, I’m sure you can find someone."

She gave him a frustrated look before slumping. “Yeah, okay,” She grumbled.

Scott frowned, thinking he’d upset her.

"Lydia, if it’s that big a deal, you can get it online," He suggested.

Her eye roll was so over the top to the suggestion, so he took it as a no.

-

Lydia sighed as she lounged on the McCall’s couch, taking up most of the room, albeit for Scott so she could put her heeled feet on him.

He was watching My Strange Addiction with mild disgust and interest. 

Lydia was listing off facts about what would happen if you were eating these things, facts about the organs, the cells, why the foreign things aren’t likely to be processed. 

Scott would smile when she gave a small frown at things she couldn’t remember, or recall right away. 

"That looks fun," Lydia smiled as she saw a Festival.

"Isn’t Beacon Hills Annual Festival coming up this summer?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but I have no one to go with, and i refuse to go alone," Lydia murmured lazily, watching the smiling children on screen.

"I’ll go with you," Scott smiled brightly, like the sun had nothing on him.

Lydia looked to him. Did he just take that as a date request?

Lydia smiled. “Okay,” She agreed, “But you’re paying for everything. And you better win me some stuffed animal or something.”

His smile got wider.

-

The or something ended up being a large hickey on her neck and a goldfish that later died.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr? ohcaptainstilinski


End file.
